Infinity Jauntlet
The Infinity Jauntlet is an incredibly powerful gauntlet that bestows upon the user unimaginable power. To use it, it requires the six Phlegmstones: * The yellow Jaundice Stone, currently being used as a pendant; * The purple Cyanosis Stone; * The white (blue glowing) Giardia Stone; * The green Gangrene Stone; * The red [[Leprosy Stone|'Leprosy Stone']]; * The orange [[Yeast Kidney Stone|'Yeast Kidney Stone']], the most powerful of them all. Each stone is associated with a certain disease, which can be inflicted on anyone by the wearer. Each stone also boosts the user's stamina and strength to incredible amounts, at the cost of motor skills and the ability to think and act rationally. While using a Phlegmstone, the user is usually reduced to an animalistic state. Additionally, each stone is associated with a different citrus, as citruses are considered to be the basis of all foods, and each stone allows the wearer to synthesize said citrus. Origin Despite extensive research conducted on the subject, a definitive origin of the Infinity Jauntlet cannot be identified. It is theorized that it has existed for as long as the universe itself and was even created simultaneously during the Big Bang, predating even the Yeast Bunnies and their kidney stone. Human contact with the Jauntlet can be traced back to the beginnings of human civilization, with mentions of a powerful device capable of unprecedented destruction appearing under various titles such as Indra's Arrow or the Ray of God existing throughout various mythologies. Most prominently, it is theorized that Plato came in contact with it shortly before his death, albeit significantly weakened as it only contained the Jaundice Stone. It is also worth noting that not all the stones necessary to the total activation of the Jauntlet existed during the creation of the Jauntlet or much of the time that has existed. This may indicate that the Jauntlet predestines the creation of the stones at points throughout history, and may be strongly significant to humanity as it seems to require human involvement to activate. Another piece of evidence that suggests this is its similarity to the structure of a human hand. History The Infinity Jauntlet's first definitive appearance in human mythology and art was in approximately 30,000 BCE, when an object worn on the hand of a human figure appeared in a cave painting could be identified starting several fires around the subject. It has appeared through various instances of human mythology for thousands of years afterwards, most notably a weapon of Biblical proportions known as Indra's Arrow or the Ray of God. The first identified historical figure thought to have been in contact with it was Plato, who died shortly after sealing it in a hidden tomb thought to be the Arc of the Covenant. It has been hidden ever since and an enormous effort to uncover it and complete it with the identified Phlegmstones has been underway for years, although the ethics of this endeavor are often questioned. Marvel has also drawn inspiration from the Infinity Jauntlet in the universe-halving Infinity Gauntlet, wielded by the evil overlord Thanos.